five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 5: Abandoned Discovery Island
Hey everyone! Today, I'll be reviewing '''Abandoned Discovery Island '''by... by... Okay, we need to clear something up. Although I said that this game was one of the first FNaF fangames, that isn't strictly true. The game went through multiple revisions and multiple authors. The original game was a demo called Five Nights at Treasure Island by PuritySinner (shout out to Tina G Sherwin for pointing that out!). Since they cancelled the project, countless people took on the task of finishing it. Today, we'll be reviewing the one version that is actually finished, which was made by... I don't know. Okay, now that we've gotten that disclaimer out of the way, let's get to the reivew. Story: 4/10 The story is very loosely based off of the Abandoned by Disney creepypasta by Slimebeast, and I'm being generous when I say that. Other than ONE character (Photo-Negative Mickey) and the setting, this game has nothing to do with the creepypasta. Basically, you're playing as a explorer who's been assigned to explore the abandoned Discovery Island attraction at Disney World... or Disneyland, the exact park escapes me. That's the only stable part of the story. Beyond that, it's a mess. Photo Negative Mickey starts off as your enemy, but later helps you in the final battle. Some of the characters recongnize you. Why? I dunno, they just do. The whole story is a mishmash of random concepts, and I don't like it. Gameplay: 3/10 The gameplay is shockingly easy. You watch for the characters, and when they get close, you disable a nearby camera to lure them away. That's it. There's no music box mechanic, nothing like that. The camera gimmick is the only thing this game has going for it. Sure, there's a free roam section on Night 4, but it's just a slideshow of pictures. Also, there's an Undertale style fight. Why? Who knows? Graphics: 6/10 Okay, I'll admit, the graphics aren't terrible. They were worse in earlier versions, but at least now, they're tolorable. The models for the mascots are WAY too shiny for fur suits, though, and the entire area just looks bland. But it's alright. Audio: 2/10 This game LOVES to kill your ears. About half the sounds are WAY too loud, and the ones that are are rubbish anyhow. However, I will admit the title screen music is okay. Replay Value: 0/10 There is none. There's a Extras menu, but it's just models of the characters. GRAND TOTAL: 15/50 (30) (F) Games like Abandoned Discovery Island are what happens when someone inexperienced tries to recreate a abandoned concept. They have good intentions, but what they bring just doesn't hold up to the original. Is this game a disgrace to Slimebeast's original story? Not exactly. However, I must say that when FateForWindows cancelled the original FNaTI, that should have been the end of the whole thing. However, fans refused to let it die, and made a ton of recreations and unoffical sequels. Some were good, but most, including this game, aren't. In my opinion, we should just let FNaTI die. It was an okay concept, but it grew way out of hand. We should stop trying to bring back the old and go for something new. It's time to put what was cancelled in 2015 away and move on to something new. Until next time, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts